Pony Roleplay Wiki:Nequestria
The below is a guide to the setting and characters of Nequestria, an alternate universe's counterpart to Equestria. To play a specific Nequestrian character, it is best to look over the general setting and the notes for that specific character, whose Equestrian counterpart will be listed alongside their (different) Nequestrian name. Along with the following, please consider basic roleplaying etiquette and the One Rule. Nequestria in one word Disgaea Characters The great majority of Nequestria's characters are counterparts to Equestrian characters, and are easily identified as such by their similar appearances. Main protagonists ;Dusk Gleam (Twilight Sparkle) : (Draco) :Dusk Gleam is easily excited and tends to rant, whether happily or angrily. She has a very strong German accent and often doesn't state the context of what she is thinking aloud, so others may find her speech unintelligible. :She has control issues and becomes upset easily by failure or complications. She is a loudmouth with a short temper, but is never irrationally violent (she will only bop Lanthorn or her various magical constructs.) :Dusk solves most of her problems by creating independent "thaumatons" (golems etc.) to do difficult or dangerous work for her. :Dusk sees Twilight as a fascinating reflection of herself and considers their relationship a mutually beneficial friendly rivalry. Though she is competitive to "catch up", she is also happy to slow down if she feels she is ahead of Twilight in some manner of development. ;Vulgarity (Rarity) : (Draco) :Vulgarity is, like Rarity, emotionally armored. Vulgarity's relaxed or intimate persona is sweet, sincere, and rather cute. When on guard, she becomes much more "mature", prone to snark and sexual euphemisms of varying subtlety. :She is much more patient than Rarity, though she is open with her emotions and mild irritation is expressed readily. When she loses her temper, she is fierce and violent, much like Rarity. :Her speech is articulate, and she may make use of poetic or esoteric "fine" grammar to express disdain or patronization. :She is emotionally tender and easily hurt by her friends insulting her. In particular, whore-type insults are very effective. :Vulgarity isn't sure whether she likes Rarity or not, but she does know she doesn't want to see Rarity's life go the way hers has. Sometimes she is annoyingly condescending towards her and other times she is very friendly. ;Blackjack (Applejack) :(Will James still play her with these changes?) :Blackjack's basic persona is relatively similar to Applejack - she faithfully goes along with things, admits she is not very bright, and is usually open for friendly chit-chat - but usually remains in a persistent "resigned" mood, like she is still recovering from grievance (because she is.) :She dresses finely and speaks in a well-to-do lady's accent with just a hint of Southern belle. :She solves problems with high-stakes gambles such as trick shots off of spinning bits, but never willingly endangers other ponies. Also, she is horribly unlucky in her daily life, frequently tripping on things, having things fall on her, or being the one to walk into a prank or trap meant for someone else. She is also often taken for granted when others ask for her help, with Dusk in particular startling her with barked orders at her through magical means. :Despite her frequent suffering, Blackjack is patient and resigned, generally offering only a sigh as complaint. :Blackjack is incredibly jealous and hostile towards Applejack, but will not endanger her farm or family. She is more likely to pose as Applejack for the sole purpose of spending time with her family. ;Crimson Cake (Pinkie Pie) :(Dutch will play this later) :Crimson is a melancholy, depressed lump who brightens considerably when a friend is nearby. :She speaks fairly listlessly, even when cracking jokes. Her humor varies between the macabre and the endearingly childish. She will readily and quickly endanger herself to protect her friends, almost self-loathingly so. :Crimson gets nostalgically sad when she sees Pinkie, as Crimson is effectively a Pinkie who feels like she's lost her friends. ;Shuttershy (Fluttershy) :(Is anyone playing Shuttershy?) :Like Fluttershy, Shuttershy fears the judging eyes of others. Unlike Fluttershy, whenever she is seen Shuttershy begins to act like a wild animal or barbarian, becoming loud, rude, and magnanimous. She will only revert if someone she answers to (e.g. Dusk) is louder and angrier than her. :Despite her hammed-up violence, Shuttershy is afraid of blood and can faint from her own ketchup-laden fake murder scenes. :She solves her problems by orchestrating a massively staged demonstration of her bravado and brute power or else by making excuses to dodge it. For instance, she once coaxed a dragon to pretend she had slain him. :Shuttershy would love to have a friendly private talk with Fluttershy... who flees at the sight of her. Oh Shuttershy, you're such a loudmouth. ;Prism Slash (Rainbow Dash) : (Draco; open to trade to someone) :Prism Slash is very closed-off and private. Overly friendly or intimate chat makes her very uncomfortable and she will attempt to swerve discussions away from there, with verbal hostility if necessary. When she is embarrassed of ashamed, she tends to hide away. :She is usually outwardly cold and callous, but she retains Rainbow Dash's loyalty and will rush to the side of anyone she thinks needs her help, especially a friend. :She is very guilty about her treatment of Skateloo and is kind to children. :Prism Slash is jealous of Rainbow Dash, who she considers to be all-around better than she is. However, her hatred for Dash has died down considerably and she occasionally opens up to her about things she normally doesn't talk about to anyone, usually involving her fear of failure. ;Lanthorn (Spike) :(No account) :Lanthorn is slightly narcissistic and attempts to play it cool and suave, but is hardly any more believable doing so than Spike is. He is, however, a snappier dresser, preferring dark, ornate, butler-esque ensembles. :He shares Spike's indignation when treated like a toy, and as his breath projects light and he is frequently lifted and used as a lantern, this is very frequent. His breath can also project Star Wars-esque hologram messages. :Lanthorn sees Spike as immature and himself as not. He attempts to capitalize on this perceived contrast by acting like a smug older brother in Spike's presence. Royalty ;??? (Blueblood) :N-Blueblood is incredibly helpful. Too helpful. Helpful without asking. :Despite seeing himself as a super nice guy, everyone hates him for nosing in all the time. :He is still an idiot. He does not recognize Blueblood as his other self and merely sees him as an incredibly asinine pony, albeit an admittedly very handsome one. ;Kadance (Cadance) :Although she tries to act tough and talk street, Kadance is clearly a square and not much better at it than Twilight. She is really quite nice, especially to kids. Also, she never swears and her piercings are clip-ons. :Kadance sees normal Cadance as a total square and rolls her eyes / otherwise acts satirical towards her. ;Selene (Luna) :Selene is the cute waifu that everyone was disappointed to find Luna was not. She looks sort of like Luna in a Rosalina cosplay. :Fairly innocent and extremely distraught over her role as Nightmare Terror, Selene is shy where Luna is "BUZZ THEE OFF", and rarely speaks comfortably except to Seraphina. She is not fond of paperwork, but she loves tinkering, and frequently gets herself dirty. :Selene is disturbed by Luna and can't imagine herself acting like that. However, she loves teasing her sister with Celestia's similar proportions and stark nudity. ;Seraphina (Celestia) :Although the majority of her persona is similar to Celestia's, Seraphina differs in one major factor: she is a bit of a ditz. "Bimbo moments" are rather frequent with her, and she is probably as unlucky as Blackjack, not to mention much more clumsy. Despite this, she has managed to teach Dusk about as well as Celestia had taught Twilight over the same amount of time, though Dusk did not fail to notice her teacher's scattered thoughts. :She attempted to temporarily hide from Nightmare Terror during the Eclipse of the Sun, and thus accidentally caused everybody to think she was dead. By the time she noticed her mistake, Dusk had already taken the throne and everything had gone to crap. Seraphina has since been too ashamed to show her face; she did, however, meet up with her sister while in hiding, and the two of them have had a bittersweet relationship since. :She occasionally takes a disguise to check on Dusk. :Seraphina's speech and carriage are more humble and reserved than Celestia's, who she admires and yet is embarrassed by, as Celestia has a larger sweet tooth and considerably less clothing. Family ;Black Blossom (Apple Bloom) :(Is anyone still playing her after these changes?) :When the farm was lost, Blossom's older sister buried her past and shunned her family. Confused and hurt, Blossom attempted to follow her into the world of the high and haughty, believing that imitating her sister would cause her to like her again. :Blossom is talented with explosives - though not so much in controlled demolition - can produce bioweapons in bottle form that can be thrown to produce dangerous plants on the spot. She is also mildly skilled in hex-style potions and weak, non-lethal poisons. :Blossom speaks elegantly and puts on airs of collected wisdom, but has all of Apple Bloom's excitement and impulse, and can ask the same extremely blunt questions. ;Creepy Belle (Sweetie Belle) :( (Spazz) :Neglected by Vulgarity, and shunned by Blossom who was imitating Blackjack's pompous behavior, Creepy Belle became rather clingy to Skateloo, who got uncomfortable and ditched her too. With nothing left to do but read, she stumbled on an arcane tome that promised the ability to summon up friends from other worlds. :The summoning went both ways, and she has been "touched" by the chaotic energies of other worlds. She is also a little bit kooky from exposure to unfathomable entities and places (and due to being Sweetie Belle), but for the most part is jaded, pessimistic, and a little bit melancholy. :Creepy Belle's speech is practical and often seemingly emotionless. She is very uncomfortable with personal or intimate talk. She is a fine snarker. ;Shining Star (Shining Armor) :His injuries in the war required him to be encased in a animaturgic power suit for his survival. This has upset his loved ones greatly, particularly Kadance. :In an attempt to keep their spirits up and look on the bright side of his condition, Shining capitalizes on his more-than-vague resemblance to a Super Sentai by occasionally acting or fighting like one, which he can usually get away with due to his cyborg strength and durability. ;Skateloo (Scootaloo) :(No account..?) :Skateloo never speaks of family; if they didn't die in the war then they must never have been very close. What is known, however, is that she once idolized Prism Slash, and often followed after her like an uninvited sidekick. :Unfortunately, Prism was a much darker and angrier coolkid than Rainbow Dash. Losing her temper, Prism basically said, "If you want to be my sidekick you'd better show me how well you fly" and pushed Skateloo from a (thankfully very low) cloud. Her injuries were not critical, but this was a huge breach of trust, and led Skateloo further down the path of private and repressed behavior. :Since Blossom turned on her too, Skateloo is now darkly pessimistic. She is a talented thief and general sneak, and suffers from paranoia. :Skateloo is extremely defensive and quick to anger. Rather than become violent, she prefers to leave when situations become stressful. However, like Prism Slash, she will stick around to help someone if she sees they're in danger, as she misses her old friends despite also hating them. Other characters These fools probably don't have any account. The Shim Sham Duo (Flim and Flam) Apple Cider salesponies that obsess around the purity of their product and freqeuntly steal from the remaining apple falmily buisinesses, They wear black pork-pie hats and bicker constantly. Totally not a shout out to breaking bad ;??? (Braeburn) :Now has extensive facial hair. When he appears, the entire scene shifts to resemble a Chuck Norris movie. ;??? (Bulk Biceps) :Is now a scrawny, cowardly nerd ala Bruce Banner. ;??? (The Cakes) :Parents: ..? :Children: All that is sure is that their crying sounds like Super Mario World's Baby Mario. ;??? (Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon) :You know the rich and the poor chick from Wind Waker? :Diamond's the blonde one. Silver is Maggie. ;??? (Filthy Rich) :From Wind Waker, Maggie's father. ;Harmony (Discord) :A tiny little bitty draconequus girl with symmetrical short twintails and freckles. She is fucking obsessed with orderliness. :Harmony will do things like lock the world into a grid and arrange everything to be symmetrical. She will make plants all come out of the ground simultaneously rather than one at a time. Most obviously, she changes how all of Dusk's things are ordered, driving her crazy. ;??? (Mayor Mare) :A greedy fatty who sits around counting money all day like Scrooge. ;Mabaya (Zecora) :A voodoo witch living in the Forsaken Forest. She wants to be left alone and will levy curses on most who approach her home, or spread mild maladies around for fun. She is, however, relatively kind to children. :Mabaya is responsible for Black Blossom's education in alchemy. ;Melancholee (Cheerilee) :Edna Krabapple. ;Ruby Resorts (Sapphire Shores) :A popular singing idol with a Japanese lean. In person, she acts bashful and "every Internet guy's dream cutie"-ish. A bit of a ditz. ;??? (Sea Serpent) :Now resembles Shenron or Porunga from Dragon Ball. ;Silk Shirt (Fancy Pants) :Looks like those old shirtless gentleman boxers from tepia photographs. Often challenges others to good-natured fisticuffs. ;Smart Cookie (Derpy Hooves) :A genius inventor with a fondness for toys and playful gadgets. She wears googly-eye glasses over her eyes (which may or may not remain googly.) :She is really jealous of Dusk during her time in Ponyville. ; ??? (Chief Thunderhooves) :Much more closely resembles Bowser..hates metal boxes Animals Angel --> Lucifer. Lucy for short. Often mistaken for a girl. Locations ;Appleloosa :Much more unwelcoming and dangerous, like Gunsmoke. Its classical architexture and geography are suddenly interrupted by an enormous casino run by the buffalo. ;Calderalot :Nequestria's Canterlot is on the side of a volcano. It's built a bit more spiky and sturdy than good Canterlot for this reason. ;Emerald Empire (Crystal Empire) :The capital city is the Emerald City. Where the Crystal Empire is blue and pink, the Emerald City is purple and green, looking a bit darker. ;Ponyville :A dready and dilapidated place. Despite the welcoming sign ("Welcome to the sunny village of Ponyville!"), the houses are patched-up and nearly falling apart. :Dusk's old treehouse is still there, but it looks more like a twisting Halloween tree. Dark comedy Nequestria is a setting allowing for darker, more adult-orientated comedy (or fanservice) than the ordinary Equestria generally allows. There is still a basic limitation wherein players are discouraged from having sex in detail within the RP. As with normal Equestria, comedy and drama must be balanced to accentuate one another rather than conflict, which can be accomplished with the following general practices: * Your character has a "goofy" state and a "serious" state. If there is no pressing reason to be in the serious state, then be in the goofy state. * If a character is going to be in a serious state for a prolonged amount of time, find out why and attempt to alleviate the cause of serious-ness as soon as possible. * When attempting complex scenes, discuss the scene ahead of time with any other involved characters' players, so that everyone is on the same page about whether it is a serious or a goofy scene. Light sexuality Nequestria has a more practical view of basic elements of sexuality, most obviously, clothing. Clothing With a somewhat more adult and grounded perspective, and not confined by animation technicalities or toy feasibility, Nequestrians wear clothes. * Players do not have to stop and make complex outfits if they draw their Nequestrian characters. They're like, Emperor's New Clothes that only ponies can see or whatever. * Nequestrian fashion is in general similar to Equestrian fashion (primarily medieval and fantasy with modern Earth clothing in urbanized environments) but darker and less saturated; however, formal dresses are quite lacy and ornate, similar to Elizabethan or lolita styles. * Nequestrians are abashed by the nudity of Equestrians and even more confused at the (often sheer) clothing they DO wear. Their reactions are so strong that it may be to the benefit of an Equestrian to put something on before visiting Nequestria. Proportion Though usually rendered with the same simplistic base as the Equestrians, Nequestria's canon holds that ponies vary in body shape and consider some proportions more sexual than others. A matching Nequestrian and Equestrian who are not obviously totally different in appearance (i.e. Dusk and Twilight are equivalent) have close to the same body proportions, and thus any commentary on Dusk's physique (she has a big butt) might also be spoken of Twilight. Other ;Changelings :Feed on hatred, meaning that they often don't bother showing up; they just sign on the Internet and lick their monitors... :When they do show up, they generally make only mild trouble and act like trolls. "You mad?" Yes. "You mad I ruined your party?" Yes. "You hate me 'cause you're mad I ruined your party?" Yeah. "Mmmmm." They look like pure white ponies with no faces and fedora : : CRY-S4l1s (Chrysalis) : Queen of the Trolls, assuming all changelings are trollish anons talking to Nequestrian character are changelings, mostly shows up to bait and troll large events, spread misinformation for the lulz and generally make life kinda shitty for everyone around. This escalate when Chrysalis herself gets involved, She does everything to aggravate others with a constant shit eating grin on her face among her frequent targets are Kadance, and anyone with a short fuse really... Frankly kinda like Batman's Riddler she is an insufferable ass that wrecks when outsmarted.